Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mobile terminal and corresponding control method for extracting and searching for keyword information displayed on a display screen.
Description of the Related Art
Terminals can be classified into two types, such as a mobile or portable terminal and a stationary terminal. The mobile terminal can also be classified into two types, such as a handheld terminal and a vehicle mount terminal. Terminals are also multifunctional and can capture still images or moving images, play music or video files, play games, receive broadcast and the like. However, the user has to perform several input operations to use the different functions on the terminal.